Fast Paced
by Panda-x-Penguin
Summary: In a world so slow, it was nice to know someone that was capable with keeping up with her quick thinking.


**_Summary: In a world so slow, it was nice to know someone that was capable with keeping up with her quick thinking._**

 _Pairing: Pietro Maximoff x Kagome Higurashi._

Disclaimer: We do not own anything mentioned in this piece of work.

* * *

Fast Paced

* * *

Time was painfully slow. So many days to a year, hours to a day, seconds to an hour… it never ended. She hated the endless days where she sat there, doing nothing, because no one else was ever on the same page as she was. Even Tony, a man who was practically a mad scientist, was behind her occasionally in thought. Bruce, whose intelligence was alarmingly amazing, was in the same boat as Tony when it came to her.

Her mind was a zone where time knew no limits. Millions of things went through her mind each hour. She found it painful to sit still, to be stuck to her chair while her brain ran hundreds of miles around her and everyone else around her.

No one could comprehend her fast paced thinking.

Steve, a man out of his time, was often confused as to how she spoke and what she said. She didn't hold against him. It wasn't a fault on his shoulders if he couldn't follow her thinking patterns. She explained the best she could, but would often have to resort to older, smaller, descriptions of what ran through her mind. He acted as if he understood at that point, but often she could see that he didn't really get it. He was just trying to make her feel as if he did. Again, she didn't hold it against him.

Thor, a man that was literally a God to mankind, also fell short of understanding her thought patterns. Yet, that could have been easily predicted. He was from a different world, one that was so far ahead, human minds were lost to them. He couldn't be blamed, and she told him so numerous times. Still, he tried so hard to understand her thoughts when she shared them. It got to the point where she almost felt bad for the friends she had.

Her life, without those who could understand her fast mind- something with so much incomprehensible depth, was isolation.

Don't get her wrong. She loved her friends dearly, and she loved what they did.

They were heroes, even if it was sometimes hard to see it that way. They were the Avengers, and she knew she belonged no where else other than with them. They went their separate ways, yes, but they always did find a way to spend time with everyone as a whole group.

So, with her friends knowing how alone she felt, no one could even describe the immense joy she felt when she had come face to face with _him_.

Quicksilver- Pietro Maximoff, was the only man she had ever met capable with keeping up with her. Of course, he was faster on his feet that her, but that perfectly matched up with the incomprehensible speed of her mind.

They had been enemies at first, Pietro and his sister, Wanda, having a deep hatred for her ally- Tony. Soon after, they had managed to work past that hatred and help them for the best, and help them in taking down their latest enemy- Ultron.

He had thought quick enough to save Clint and a wounded boy, and he had been lucky that she was close enough to heal him before he had died. She had saved Pietro's life with her advanced healing ability, and, in return, he picked her up with a smile and sped off to ensure her own safety.

By now it, the once difficult subject for her to think about, was an inside joke between her and Pietro. Everytime she thought quicker than he could act, he'd wink in her direction and say his thanks to her fast mind.

She loved that he was fast enough to keep up with her, and she felt less alone when he interacted with her.

Kagome turned the page in her book, leaning further back in her chair. She had just gotten comfortable when her book was swiped from her hands, the only evidence from the thief being a trail of silver left by motion. At once she knew who it had been, and she folded her arms across her chest.

Well, most of the time she loved it when he interacted with her.

"C'mon, Pietro, give me my book back," she stood up, walking to the center of the room and waited for him to come back. He did, pausing before he could collide with her and knock her over. In his hand was her paperback book. She reached for it, and he held it over his head.

"I think no to that," he responded, a smirk on his lips. The thick accent he spoke with reached her ears, and almost melted her into a puddle of goo. She ignored the urge to do so and pouted instead.

"What use does my book have to you?" She looked back up at him and smirked, "I don't think you even read."

"Not often, no," he agreed with her words, but didn't relent the book. "However, I think you read too much."

"Afraid my mind will become faster than your body?"

He took a step closer to her, closing the distance between them. His silver blue eyes met her aqua ones, and he set his free hand to her shoulder.

"Why do I feel as if it already is?" He asked with a small laugh.

Kagome lifted her hand and set it to his forearm. She gave him a playful smile and patted his arm.

"Because it is," she responded with a whisper before she jumped. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she snatched her book from the hand extended above his head. Once she had a firm grip on it, Kagome shoved him away from her and she jumped back.

She lost her footing when she touched the ground, and she felt her weight tip backwards. She dropped her book and waited to hit the ground. Before she could tumble backwards and to the ground, Kagome felt two arms wind around her hips. Her feet were removed from the ground, and, instead of falling to her back, she was lifted up and pulled against a muscular chest.

Both she and Pietro remained silent for a few seconds, until his chuckling caught her attention.

"You see what reading gets you?" He laughed and set her back on her feet, while Kagome looked back up at him. "You could have seriously gotten hurt."

"I doubt it." Kagome smiled up at him and set her palm against his shoulder. When he looked down at her, her words catching his attention, she rocked forward on her toes and pecked him on his lips. "At least, when I have you, that is, and you always make sure I'm safe, Pietro."

"I'll always look out for my girl." Pietro scooped her back into his arms before she could blink, and sat down in the chair she previously occupied. She was set on his lap, and he threaded his fingers through her hair.

Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned against his chest. "I honestly wouldn't expect anything else from you."

He set one hand on top of her leg and chuckled again. "Have I told you I love you lately?"

"Only every time you see me."

"Consider that doubled."

* * *

Panda: Finished! How was it? We wanted it to be cute, with a small bit of romantic comedy. I really loved Pietro in Age of Ultron, like you have no idea.  
Penguin: We got an important question for all of you, and that is:  
Would you like to see a story with Pietro and Kagome? Kinda a story to go with this oneshot? If so, please say, and we'll get together and get it typed up.  
We hope you enjoyed, and feedback is greatly appreciated. Until next time~!


End file.
